


Telling The Truth

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “DiNozzo, tell me the truth.”





	Telling The Truth

“DiNozzo, what's wrong with you?” 

“Nothing, boss.” 

“Tony!”

“What?”

Gibbs crossed his arms across his chest. “Tell me what's wrong with you.”

“Nothing. Everything's fine.”

“Don't lie to me!”

“Gibbs, what do you wanna hear from me? Everything's okay.” 

“DiNozzo, tell me the truth.”

“I told you the truth! More than once.”

“Enough now! Tell me the truth or I'm gonna slap you.”

“Boss, everything's okay and I ...”

“DINOZZO!”

“Okay! Okay, you wanna know the truth? You really wanna know it? You wanna know, what's wrong with me?”

“Yes! Tell me!”

“I'M IN LOVE WITH MY BOSS, THAT'S WRONG WITH ME!”

Gibbs' eyes widened. 

_Fuck!_ Tony couldn't believe what he have said. And now? What would happen now? Would Gibbs slap him? Sure, he would.

Gibbs moved one step closer. 

_Shit!_ “Boss, please don't ... slap me.”

Gibbs smiled, while grabbing his hand. “I'll don't slap you, but maybe I'll kiss you now.”


End file.
